1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection device and a projection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-252036 describes a device of projecting an image onto an object. When an operator moves the object, the device projects an image onto this object at the position after the movement.
International Publication No. 2012/120958 describes a device that detects a target person, and variably controls a position where an image is projected according to the position of the target person.